The adventures of Marcus, son of Uranus
by Rift Razor
Summary: It is time for the revelation of one of the most powerful half-bloods in history, Marcus. Follow him on his journey to prove his innocence to the gods  if he truly is innocent  and try to stop the uprising of his father
1. 1 showboating and giant fighting

"Tear his head off!" one half-blood yelled from the stands. "Rip him limb from limb!" yelled another. But amongst the crowds of demi-gods, demi-titans, and monsters, there was one man who stood out.

He appered to be 30, very muscular build, with grey hair. He had only black clothes: black short sleve undershirt, black leather jacket, black loose pants held on only by a black belt with a skull buckle, and last of all, black boots you would usually wear in winter weather.

He was starring intently at the combatants below. The two fighters had multiple cuts and bruises over various parts of their bodies. One fighter was somewhere around 15 to 16 years of age. He was around 6 feet tall and had semi-muscular build, he had on a ripped, red jacket coated in his and his opponents blood. He wore red fingerless gloves, and had black jeans with red shoes. It was obvious that his left eye had been stabbed as it was tightly closed and leaked blood and a sickening white liquid.

The other fighter was about 5 feet and 6 inches. He seemed about 14 years old, and of average build. He, like the strange man in the crowds, wore all black and was even dressed in the same clothes. The only diffrence was that he had ... blue hair? This fighter also had less cuts and bruises than his opponent. He and his opponent stared at each other with nothing but hate. His opponent was equiped with a 4 foot double edged blade. Yet the smaller, blue haired opponent had no weapon other than his fists. The taller fighter approched with the speed of a cheetah. Yet the smaller fighter dogged with even greater, unatural speed. his opponent slashed with a horizantel strike aimed for his opponents neck.

The blue haired one ducked down and delivered a devestating right punch to his opponents midsection. His opponent doubled over in pain, coughed up a furious river of blood, and tried to back away. The blue haired one raised his hands, showboating and feeding on the applause of the massive crowd. But the strange, black clad figure rose with a look of anger and yelled "Just finish this already!" to the blue haired one. The fighter instanly stopped his showboating and returned his attention to his opponent. the taller teen leveled the tip of his swoard to his opponents chest. The blue haired fighter simpely raised his hands and put them behind his head and closed his eyes. But these few gestures angered his opponent enough to prompt him to rush in.

The taller teen yelled "RAAAAAAAAAA!" to his opponent as he went for the kill. The smaller teen allowed a small grin to spread accross his mouth before suddenly oppening his eyes before slamming his hands down on the titanium surface they fought on. The mere force behind his attack sent a shock wave through the ground that sent both his opponent and huge chunks of titanium flying through the air, but not only did the pure force of the attack nearly kill his opponent, a hurricane of debries, lightning, and hail sprouted from where his hands touched.

The crowed went completly silent, never before had they seen such power from a half-blood. The only sound that came 4 seconds after the massive storm related attack was the sound of the taller boys charred, hail pierced corpse falling onto the ruined stadium floor. Everybody avoided the blue haired boy as he walked out of the stadium. He went through various halls before coming out of the halls into a cave entrance where the black clad figure was impatinatly tapping his foot. As the teen walked up to his mentor/master expecting praise, he was instead introduced to a strike so powerful it created a 20 foot wide crator.

He was picked up by the collar of his shirt and brought to his mentor/master's face. "What, exactly was I looking at in that fight, you should have finished that nobody son of ares before you got 10 seconds into the fight, but no, your arrogance always comes out on top of your better judgement. And of course because of that arrogance my plans to assassinate the stadium leader where RUINED!" Unknown to the 2, a tall figure had silently approched them with 10 Laistrygonian giants. "Heh heh, so that's why you of all people came to and destroyed by the way, my beatiful stadium." The tall figure said. The black clad man looked his blue haired student in the eyes and said, "You know Marcus, I forgive you." With that he dropped his student and looked at Tyron, the stadium leader. Tyron mearly laughed and with a gesture commanded his small army of Laistrygonians to attack. The black clad one flexed his muscles and brushed some grey hair out of his eyes before charging forward.

* * *

'Drum roll please' It is time for the return of the one, the only, RiftRazor... (crikets chirping) no but really it feels good to be back, and please review my new story.


	2. kunai maniacs, and government divisions

The black clad, grey haired, bulky man charged the 10 Laistrygonian's by himself while is student simply sat up and looked on.

The black clad man approched a Laistrygonian with impossible speed, leaping 30 feet in the air and slamming his knees into the Laistrygonian's face, as soon as the giant's head hit the ground he dissentergrated into dust.

Two more Laistrygonian's came lumbering, the first tried to crush the man via bear hug, but by simply flexing his muscles, the Laistrygonian's grip was broken.

He then drove his hand through the giants chest and heart and held it there while it dissentergrated and was blown away by the wind.

The second Laistrygonian was angered by the death of his brother and charged. He brought his hands over his head and slammed his hands down, but the man caught them with no effort. The giant strugled with all of his strength to free himself but the black clad man's grip was unbreakable. Finally the man squeezed the giants hands and brought him to his knees, before letting go of his hands and hitting the giant in the face with a haymaker that sent him flying into his brothers with such force he dessenirgrated 3 of the giants.

The remaining five giants all charged the man. He let out a ferocious battle cry and charged them all, he hit the first giant with a right cross that turned him into sand, then he did a spin and hit the next giant with a backwards clothsline, sending the giant to theground,before stomping on it's head sending it back back to Tartarus. The next giant got the jump on him and tried to tackle him from behind, but the man simply stumbled and started to straigten out his back while holding the cyclops piggyback style.

Eventually he bent down and leaped 20 feet in the air, let go of the cyclops, turned, aimed, and punched the cyclops into 2 of his brothers turning all of them into dust. He gracfully landed down on the ground and wiped any monster remains he had off his clothes, before walking slowley to Tyron. Tyron was so shocked by what he just saw he forgot too run away until the grey haired man closed his hands around Tyron's neck and started to squeeze.

Tyron let out strangled gasps before uttering, "But, h-how, what do you want with me Lector."

The grey haired man apparently named Lector allowed a small grin to appear across his face before responding with, "Hmm, although you will be dead soon Tyron, it goes against my work ethics to tell you the name of my employer, but I can tell you, that your death will serve a greater purpose than my employer can understand."

With that, Lector, with a quick flick of his wrists, snapped Tyron's neck and dropped his body near the cave entrance and walked toward his student.

Lector opened his mouth to speak but instead his vision started to blur after feeling a sharp pain in his neck, he moved his hand to the stinging area and found a dart.

As he pulled it out, another dart sprouted from his chest, and another from his arm, and another from his stomach, he started to stumble and double over but would not fall, then he noticed his student face down in the dirt with 2 darts in his back.

This filled Lector with rage as he heard a deep, commanding voice yell, "This is the goverment division, MYTH, you are here by under arrest, you may come quietly or we will use force."

Lector's face took on a feral state as blaring lights nearly blinded him, and mutiple soilders in all white, swat-looking,armor bore down upon him. He let out a feral growl before leaping 20 feet over to the closest soilder, picking up by the neck, and slamming him violantly into the ground, before a storm of darts were shot into his body and his vision blacked out.

1 hour later

The beating of helecopter blades were heard outside of the rundown apartment room belonging to the 20 year old son of Hephaestus.

He sensed the machine coming from a few miles away, though he did not make any attempt to run from the MYTH agent's, he was tired of running.

He could hear the thump of the soilders boots against the creaky wooden steps.

He flexed his extremely dark skin, streching out the african tattos that listed many of the greatest ancestors he had, the largest one being written on his chest that translated to Zulu.

The MYTH soilders banged on his locked door 3 times before it finally busted down. By that time he had already prepared his favorite weapons, the kunai.

The first unlucky soilder who charged in soon found one of these deadly knives sticking out of his throat, and as soon as it had stuck in his throat, it was pulled out by the son of Hephaestus, who then kicked his blood covered body into the next soilder.

The demigod then took the opprotunity to slit the third soilders throat before throwing his kunai into the back of the second soilders head.

Two more soilders came in, expecting to find their target neutralized on the bed but insted met two large hands clamp down on their face before being thrown out of the apartment window.

The pilot of the MYTH helecopter stared down at the broken bodies of his friends, who had come crashing out of the window, before a large form landed on the nose of the copter, and faster than his mind could register the glass seperating him and the half-blood had been broken and he was flying 10 stories down before his face violantly landed on the assphalt below.

The demigod climed in the pilot's seat and by mearly putting his hands on the controls of the helecopter learned how to pilot it, and before the police even arrived on the scene, he was gone.

meanwhile

Marcus slowly opened his eyes, and shook off any remaining tiredness, to find himself in an all white room with only a pane of glass on the wall.

He stood up and looked around, no door, no camera, nothing. Then all of a sudden a loud voice rang out "Hello, Marcus, how was you're little nap, hmm."

Marcus snapped his head around to the pane of glass, an act that casued his head a major deal of pain, before saying "Where am I, and why am I here."

The voice only chuckled before saying "You're here because your a demigod of course, and as to where you are."

"Marcus, welcome to MYTH."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but i had to plan the plot and make new characters.


End file.
